


Worth the Wait

by lion_62



Series: Soulmates [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: ASL, Abuse, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bank Robbery, Character Death, Child Abuse, Drunkenness, F/F, F/M, First Meetings, Fluffyfest, Hard of Hearing, High School, M/M, Physical Abuse, Undercover, abuse tags are only for chapter 5, this was a school project, undercover cop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-06-20 19:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15541434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lion_62/pseuds/lion_62
Summary: “TIME is the new and improved system of finding your soulmate. Each new baby is installed with a small bar strip that goes across their left wrist, this bar strip connects with your DNA and finds your one true love. Then the bar strip lights up with a time, the time will decrease until the exact moment you meet your partner. It could be fifty years or ten days from birth, but this is the fastest most success way at finding your other half. Thank you and enjoy the path with your TIME.” Marie Taner, TIME conference 2049.OrWhat if there was a count down to when you met your soulmate.





	1. What if...

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I had to do as a project for high school and I decided to share it.

Daphne looked at her wrist  _ 00YR:00DY:05HR:34MIN:56SEC.  _ It was five in the morning and she couldn't sleep, she was too nervous. She was 23 years old, the normal age to find your soulmate, and she wasn't ready. All of her friends were ready, they all talked about how excited they were to finally find the one. But she wasn't, what if it was a guy and he was shorter than her? What if it was a girl, she never liked girls. What if they didn't believe in showers and were one of ‘those’ people? They could be anything and she didn't want to find them yet.

She wanted to travel the world by herself. She wanted to go save a puppy from the animal shelter. She didn't want to be stuck with someone who didn't want to do what she did, she knew that was selfish to think but she couldn't stop herself. She wanted so much from this world and she just didn't want someone stopping her. 

Closing her eyes she took a deep breath. Her DNA was connected with the person, they would be perfect for her. But what if they weren't perfect?

-

Daphne closed her eyes and then opened them again rubbing her thumb over the bar strip,  _ 00YR:00DY:00HR:05MIN:13SEC. _ She could do this, five minutes more. She walked letting her feet take her anywhere. The streets were crowded, that's New York. She walked and walked passing stores and vendors trying to wiggle her way through the crowd. She looked down again  _ 00YR:00DY:00HR:00MIN:04SEC.  _ Her heart pounded and she looked behind her trying to look for the one. She was turning back around when she hit a hard chest.

“Oh sorry.” A man with a thick scottish accent said as a soft chime filled the air. He had red hair and a traveling pack on. 

“H-hi.” She squeaked, he grinned at her.

“Hope you like to travel, because Scotland is beautiful and you need to meet my family.” He said like he was talking to an old friend, Daphne smiled and nodded back at her  **_soulmate._ **


	2. Standing in line

Alice stood in the bank her paycheck in hand and her other rubbing her left wrist,  _ 00YR:00DY:00HR:02MIN:08SEC.  _ She had two minutes until she met her soulmate and she was stuck in the line at the bank. ‘Well at least I don't feel like I should move, so they should show up soon.’ She let out a sigh looking around at the high ceiling and polished floor. 

“Everyone get down on the ground now!” A voice yelled from behind her, a few shots sounding out after. Alice gasps and fell to the floor putting her hands over her head.  _ 00YR:00DY:00HR:00MIN:44SEC,  _ how could this be happening? She should be meeting her soulmate not in a bank robbery. A scream rang out as the group of men moved towards the counter. 

“Get on the ground!” Another yelled as they came closer. Her heart pounded, was she not meant to be here? The group passed her but one of the men stop in front of her. He reached down and pulled her up by the hair, as soon as their eyes met a soft chime filled the air, they both gasped. 

“It's okay, trust me.” He whispered in her ear before pulling her by the hair towards the group. “Get it done Phil, you said you could get in.”

“Shut up, Adam.” Phil hissed turning to the counter. All of the sudden the room was filled with smoke and screams and gunshots and she was being pulled away. Alice thought the man was taking her with him in his get away but once the smoke cleared she was behind a line of police and her so call  **_soulmate_ ** was beside the police telling the group he had been with to get down. Things happened fast and loud with more gunshots and screams. 

Her mind whirled as she was taken outside and checked over a few minutes later. She saw the group be arrested but her soulmate wasn’t. He talked with the other officers and the other by standers who had been in the bank. It was a long time before he came to sit beside her on the back ambulance. 

“Uhh, sorry that took me so long.” He said awkwardly.

“What the crap is going on?” She asked her eyes wide. “One minute you're robbing a bank and the next you're-you’re…” She waved at him not knowing what to call him now.

“An undercover cop.” He supplied with an amused smile. 

“Undercover cop?” She asked, what she had seen fit together suddenly. “Oh that makes sense.” She nodded finally understanding. 

“Yeah.” He chuckled looking away. They sat in awkward silence for a moment until he stuck out his hand. “Rob Thomas.”

“Alice Rose.” She smiled shaking his hand.


	3. Stop

Kevin woke with a jerk. A sharp pain had woken him and he looked around trying to find what it was. After searching for a while he found nothing and lay back down. With a sigh he looked at his left wrist like he always did before sleeping and sat up quickly. 15YR:237DY:13HR:46MIN:18SEC it said in red. He watched with hopeful eyes but still the time didn’t decrease. His soulmate was dead.


	4. Did you Hear?

Megan ran down the hall, she was so late Mr. Edwards was going to kill her. She stopped in front of her math class and took a deep breath before entering. She walked past the teacher's desk and set her note from the office down before going to her own desk.

“Megan, here’s the assignment I just passed out.” Mr. Edwards sighed handing her the math work sheet. 

“Thank you.” She smiled to her favorite teacher. She walked to her spot by her friends as they laughed and chatted away. With huff the young girl sat in her seat rubbing at the fabric over her left wrist in her normal habit. Her family believed in the old ways and wouldn't let her see her time until her eighteenth birthday. They thought it helped her learn to meet new people and not to live in a dream that the government handed out at birth. She wished they would see it didn’t help and that really it just made her want to rebel and take the black band off. She still dreamed of the time she would meet her soulmate like everyone did. But she loved her parents and would follow their wishes.

“Hey Meg, why you late?” Trey asked from across the row of desk.

“I had to go…” She hesitated before coming up with a lie. “Help my family with some stuff.” It was only half a lie since she was helping her sister. Her eight year old sister was deaf and had a field trip today and her translator wasn't there. Her friends didn't know about her little sister as Megan didn't talk about her home life very much, she was the quiet one of the group. 

“Uhg family!” Kate sighed letting her head fall back onto the desk behind her. “My brother was being such a idiot yesterday. Why does he always go at my mom when my dad's drunk?”  
“Is that why you got the black eye?” Trevor asked softly, they all knew her home life wasn't the best. 

“Yeah, dad can’t beat my brother so he went after me.” She shrugged picking at her jacket shyly. Everyone was quiet for a minute until Kate looked up with a mischievous smirk. “What a freak is the new kid.” She laughed jabbing her thumb at the other side of the room. Megan looked over to see a boy with jet black hair that fell into his face, he was working quickly on his math sheet.

“Yeah what a freak. Why is he even here, shouldn't he be at like I don't know one of those special schools? He shouldn't be with normal people.” Amy, the air head of the group, sneered glaring over at the boy.

“Wait, what's wrong with him?” Megan questioned. “He doesn't look that different from you Trev.” She pointed out seeing nothing wrong with the goth looking boy across the room.

“Dont compare me to him.” Trevor gasped quickly messing with his hair self-consciously. 

“He's deaf Megan.” Adam told looking over at the boy. “He had to have someone come do the weird hand thing for him.”

“Its sign language dumbass.” Kate rolled her eyes at the football player, Megan laughed once again at how different everyone in their group was, they had jocks, goth, shy, preps, really everything. 

“What's the matter if he's deaf?” Megan asked feeling hurt slightly because of her sister. Everyone was quiet for a moment.

“I don't know it’s just weird, he's a loner, he's not gonna get any friends here. He can't understand anything and no one can understand him.” Tia pointed out. Megan looked at her hands that a little time ago had been signing for her sister. She sighed thinking hard, she had worked so hard to get these friends as she had been so shy, did she really want to lose them to help the boy who was already alone. She shook her head but something was pulling at her to go to the boy, something strong.

“Not everyone can’t understand him.” She huffed grabbing her backpack and worksheet and standing walking across the back of the class to the boy in the far corner. Her movements caught his attention as she passed him and sat in the desk in front of him. He stared at her in surprise before glaring, she looked over and their eyes met as soft chime and vibrating sound filled the air. They both looked surprised now. The boy's eyes went to his wrist  _ 00YR:00DY:00HR:00MIN:00SEC _ then to hers that was covered. 

_ “You don't understand but I think we're soulmates, sorry you got stuck with me, I’m broken.”  _ He sighed before looking down at his desk ashamed. She frowned her heart breaking that her  **_soulmate_ ** felt that way about himself. She knocked on his desk getting his attention.

_ “Why are you broken? Just because you can't hear doesn't mean I’m not so excited to finally met you, I’ve been dreaming about you all my life.”  _ She signed back grinning as the boys face split into the happiest look she had ever seen in her whole life.  _ “Don't ever say I don't understand again.” _ She signed with a sassy look making the boy laugh full of glee.


	5. Something good out of something bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING  
> Physical Abuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **warning**
> 
> Abuse!!!

Kate shivered as she walked home late two months after Megan had found her soulmate. She was happy for her friend and was nervous for herself as she looked at her wrist,  _ 00YR:00DY:03HR:26MIN:19SEC.  _ How was she going to meet her soulmate in three hours, she couldn't believe it.

She pulled her arms close as the wind hit her, she had left her jacket at home trying to get out of the house quickly this morning. She pushed her way through the wind trying to get home quickly and hoping her dad wouldn't be home. She shivered again when she finally made it home quickly climbing the porch steps. As she came to the door she could hear yells coming from inside. 

“-a sick drunk ass. You should have never became a father you worthless pile of shit.” Her brother yelled grabbing the scotch bottle from her father's hands and chucking it at the wall next to the door which she had just entered. Kate flinched away from the glass that came towards her face cutting her cheek.

“You're one to talk.” Her father slurred grabbing a hammer from the counter. “You’re a useless son, a piece of shit.” He yelled lifting the hammer and bringing it down on the younger man's shoulder. There was the sickening crack of bone braking. 

“Dad!” She yelled surprised, running forward to take the tool as her brother screamed in pain.

“And you’re no better than him.” He yelled grabbing her hair and pulling her to her room. “But let's put that little body to use.” He slammed the door shut and locked it before hitting her hard across the face. He then went on using her for a punching bag or to kick. He had never done something like this. Usually it was a few hits then he was done but tonight she was shoved into walls and beaten until she blacked out. 

She woke a while later in her own blood. With a scream of pain she sat up, her father was nowhere in sight. She finally heard what had woken her, people were yelling out in the main part of the house. She tried to stand but it hurt to much and she passed out again.

This time when she woke it smelt like disinfection. She was in the hospital. She tried to open her eyes more but they were almost swollen shut. She let her head roll to the side with a grown.

“Sir, she’s awake.” She heard a woman's voice say from a ways away. 

“Go talk to her first.” A male voice said, Kate heard footsteps come her way then a

blonde headed woman came into her sigh.

“Hi miss.” She said softly. “You're in the hospital, the police raided a house you were in, could you tell us your name?”

She tried to speak but it hurt, so instead she moved her fingers spelling out her name like she had learned from Megan. The woman was confused then looked down to where the bed sheets were rustling. 

“Kate, her name is Kate.” The woman told looking back at probably the male voice.

“That's the daughter.” There was a pause before the sound of heavy steps. A man came into her view and a soft chime filled the air. Tears filled Kate's eyes as the man's widened. This was her  **_soulmate_ ** and she probably looked like crap. 

“Hi Kate.” He said softly after he got over his shock. “I’m officer Gregson, and I’m gonna put your dad away so he can never do this to you again.” He gently put his hand on her cheek before leaning down to kiss her forehead and she felt safe for the first time in a long time.


End file.
